


You Bleed Just Like You Puke While Running A Mile

by UnleashTheBats



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Derogatory Language, I think thats called psuedo rape, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence, Violent Sex, frank is also an asshole, gerard gets put in his place real quick, gerard is an asshole, kinda abusive, kinda rapey but also not because gerard concents????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnleashTheBats/pseuds/UnleashTheBats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, when I let go of your neck..." he trails off, licking Gerards jawline. "You're gonna get on your fucking knees, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>((This is probably real bad im sorry))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bleed Just Like You Puke While Running A Mile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and I wrote it after not sleeping for over 24 hours its prob really bad im sorry in advance.

The guys trudged off stage after another successful show. Sweaty and exhausted they made their way through the narrow backstage corridors to their sorry excuse for a "dressing room", which actually looked more like a cellar. It was small, the paint was peeling, the mirror was cracked, a small rickety table in the corner... A shit hole to say the least. They began to laugh and joke with each other as they came down from a post-show adrenaline high. 

"I can't believe we made it through a full show this wasted." Ray piped up. "It's pretty remarkable that we didn't fuck up to be honest." Mikey slurred. "We did actually. Or should I say someone did." Frank spat, shooting daggers across the room at Gerard.

Gerard scoffed and glared back, pushing the stringy, wet, sweaty black hair out of face. "Fuck you, Iero. Like you're Mr.Perfect over there, breaking a fucking string mid set." He retorted. Frank's glare grew more intense as the air in the room became heavy with tension between the two. 

"What the fuck is this shit?" Bob asked, looking genuinely lost. "I honestly couldn't tell you dude, but I can tell you that I'm hungry." Mikey added. "I second that." Ray agreed. "You guys coming for food?" Mikey questions. The two deadpan a disagreement. "Not hungry." "I've got shit to take care of." They say almost in unison, glaring at each other yet again. "Um, alright then..." Mikey just wanders out of the room, Ray following close behind. "Hey, wait for me. Are you sure it's cool to leave those two alone, they kinda look like they might kill each other..." Bob calls after them as he frantically trails behind them. The dressing room door slams, and just like that they're left alone. 

"You're a piece of shit, you know that?" Frank hisses through gritted teeth. "Oh yeah? And why's that, fucker." Gerard retorts. Frank slowly walks toward him, fits clenched and eyes dark. His face contorted into an intense scowl. "Because, broken string or not, you know I fucking rocked it tonight and that screw up is all on you. You fucked up the equipment, not me." Frank says. "Oh yeah? Is that so. You're fucking mediocre at best." Gerard spits blowing smoke in his face tauntingly.

Frank suddenly leaps forward stopping just short of crashing into Gerard, standing inches from the other man. "You wanna fucking take that back before I make you regret it, Way?" Frank growls. "YOU make ME regret it? Aren't you a little short for that, Iero? I'd like to see you try... I fuckin' DARE you." Gerard taunts, jabbing a finger into the shorter mans chest. Suddenly a hot, gripping rage is bubbling in Franks chest. 

Frank leaps forward yet again, crashing the taller mans back against the wall of a dressing room with a loud thud and a surprising brute force and Gerard feels the wind thrust out of him on impact. He violently entwines his tattooed fingers in the sweaty, black, tangled mess that was Gerards hair, and tugged his head back hard. He leans in close to his ear and snarls out a raspy "You fuckin' dare me, eh? You dare me?" Gerard grits his teeth and gives Frank an intense look that could either be full of hatred or lust, or mixture of the two. His lips parted slightly, inhaling and exhaling sharply as his chest heaves, eyes fixed in an intense glare, and yup, his cock is definitely starting to stiffen against the front of his dirty black skinnies. 

"Well do you, motherfucker?" Frank hisses. "I do." Gerard finally replies through pants and breaths. "Oh, you fucked up now, Way." Frank threatens. As he moves closer and takes a swing at the taller man, he takes notice of the now fully erect tent in the front of the taller mans jeans. "No fucking way. You... You sick fucking weirdo. Getting hard from the prospect of me beating the ever loving shit out of you? That's fucked up. Even for you." Frank insults. Gerard glares up from behind a curtain of black hair, blood trickling ever so slightly out from behind the hand that is now clutching his nose. 

"So you want some of this, Way?" Frank teases. He then grips Gerard by the neck pressing him back hard against the wall, leaning in to his ear yet again. "You want me to fuck you, princess?" He taunts. "Fuck you, Frank." Gerard barely rasps out from beneath the grip of Franks hand. "Obviously if you can still fucking speak I'm not choking hard enough, am I?" Frank spits, tightening his grip slightly. Gerard chokes a little, struggling for enough air gripping at Franks wrist trying to loosen his grasp. "Now, when I let go of your neck..." he trails off, licking Gerards jawline. "You're gonna get on your fucking knees, alright?" 

Gerard nods as best he can. Frank re-grips the mans hair and forces him to his knees violently. "Good, now I'm going to choke you with my cock instead. Open up, princess. And if I so much as feel one fucking tooth, I'll knock them out, got it?" Gerard says nothing in response. Admitting defeat, he begins working at Franks jeans and pulling out his cock. He engulfs the head in his mouth, staring up at Frank with blood still leaving a crimson trail down his face. He watches franks glare contort into a sadistic smile as he thrusts his cock down Gerards throat. Gerard gags at the sudden impact to the back of his throat, but pulls himself together and begins to slide his mouth up and down the Franks length. 

"What happened, Gee baby? You were all talk a minute ago." He laughs a breathy laugh to himself. "I guess that's kinda hard now, isn't it you little slut. You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth." He places a hand on the back of Gerards head for leverage as he begins ruthlessly fucking his mouth. Gerard moans around his cock, sending vibrations shooting through Frank. "Mmf. Yeah, you like being called a slut?" He coos. "You're a fucking slut Gee. Sluuuut." He drags out. Gerard moans once more, working his tongue on the underside of franks shaft. "Mmf, you have no idea how long I've wanted to get you like this. It's even - Ahhhn.. - Better then I imagined. You take a dick like a champ, princess." Gerards lips are pressing hard against the base of franks cock, deepthroating the length as far as humanly possible and palming at his own erection. 

Frank moans loudly, before prying the man off him. "You're so fucking in for it, Way..." He pulls the man to his feet forcefully, pushing him toward the rickety old table in the corner and pushes him down by the back of the neck. Bending him over the table. He quickly hauls down the taller mans pants while simultaneously sucking two of his fingers. "Tell me what you want, slut." Frank taunts. "Fuck you." Gerard retorts. Frank slaps Gerards ass hard. "What was that?" Frank spits. He lowers his two fingers to Gerards entrance and begins lightly rubbing it and ever so slightly dipping his finger tip inside. Gerard shivers. "Tell me what you fucking want, because you and I both know that the pre-cum leaking from your cock right now isn't because you don't want me to fuck you senseless." Frank teases. Theres a short pause as Frank drives his fingers deep inside of Gerard, deriving a moan from the man now writhing underneath him. 

"Aggghn! - I want you to fuck me Frankie. P-Please fuck me. Fuck me like your little slut."  
"That's more like it baby." He coos. He slips his fingers out before spitting on his cock, giving it a few strokes and immediately forcing himself inside. Gerard screams out, somewhere between pleasure and pain. Tears welling up in his eyes. Even Frank isn't a complete monster, so he waits for the man to settle before he gets to work. A minute passes before Gerard digs his fingernails into the table and behind gritted teeth spits "Fucking move." Frank jolts his his forward violently and smacks him on the back of the head. "I'll be the one giving orders, slut." Gerards back arches and his fingers dig deeper into the wood of the table, writhing.

Frank begins fucking into him deeply, carefully aiming his thrusts for the sweet spot that will drive Gerard wild. And my god is it working. The man is moaning like a cheap porno, throwing his head back (only to be violently forced back down onto the table.) the sound of skin hitting skin barley audible over the moans. "F-fuuuuhkkk.. Babyyy. You're so tight." Frank hisses. 

He grabs the taller mans hair, and pulls, using it as leverage to fuck even harder and deeper into Gerards warmth. Heat building in his abdomen as he grits his teeth, eyes rolling back occasionally. He's getting close. Suddenly the man beneath him tries to form cohesive sentences. "Ahh. Ah. F- Fuckkk. Fra.. Frankie. Ohhh. Cum in me. F- Fill me." and with that frank loses it. He groans loudly as he fills the man with his load while the writhing mess beneath him screams out and simultaneously rides out his own intense orgasm on the table top.

Frank, pulls out after lingering for a moment to compose himself. He does up his pants and heads for the door of the dressing room. "I think we've established who really fucked up here." He says, before leaving the taller man completely spent, sprawled out and messy on the tabletop behind him. 

As he exited the room he was met by Mikey, Bob and Ray just returning from their trip. "You might not want to go in there." He chuckles before passing them by to head outside to the van. "Oh, god did he actually murder him..." Bob questions. Ray inquisitively open the door a crack and immediately slams it shut. "OH MY.. YUP NOPE. NOT GOING IN THERE." Bob and Mikey look at each other and shrug. Tailing Ray who was now speed walking in the direction of the van.


End file.
